Basic medical researches especially those in the field of active drug screening and pre-clinical drug tests are often carried out in animal models (eg. using rodents). Mutations of a single gene can lead to missing or malformed proteins, and in many cases may cause various diseases such as Malaria, AIDS, cancer etc. with different severity, of different sub-type, or at different stages and thus resulting different responsiveness to a particular therapeutic agent or treatment. It is then desirable to establish an effective platform in the drug discovery process to evaluate and profile different responsiveness of various gene mutations to a particular therapeutic agent or treatment.
Personalized healthcare, with which medical decisions, practices, and/or products are tailored to the individual patient, has become a very popular medical concept nowadays. However, there still exist great needs to personalize the treatments to different patients.